Getting Things Straight
by alynwa
Summary: Written for the Short Affairs Challenge on LJ. Prompt word is "degrade" and the color is "red."


Prompt Word: Degrade

Prompt Color: Red

Word Length: 835

No Warnings

Mark Slate was fuming as he walked down the hall towards the CEA's office. The office staff he passed by saw the look on his face and any greetings they may have had for the normally pleasant Brit died in their throats. He arrived in front of Napoleon and Illya's office and knocked smartly on the door.

"Come in!" Napoleon called. When the pneumatic door slid open, Mark saw both men were sitting at their respective desks, jackets offs and obviously working on reports. "Good morning, Mark, what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to you." He glanced at Illya. "Privately."

"I have work to do in the Labs," Illya said as he stood to go. "I will see you both later."

"Thank you, Mate," Mark replied.

Illya left the office and Napoleon motioned for Mark to have a seat at the Russian's desk. "You look pretty serious. What's going on?"

"I got to my office this morning and April was all tarted up like a hooker! She told me that you assigned her to go to a _party_? Why must she degrade herself like that?"

Napoleon sat back in his chair and stared at Mark. " _Agent_ Slate, it's obvious to me that clarification is necessary." He put his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers. The charming mask he wore slipped to show the face that frightened most people.

Mark wasn't most people, but he clenched just a little at the look on Napoleon's face.

"The last time I looked, _I_ was Chief Enforcement Agent for UNCLE North America. Am I mistaken?"

"Um, no."

Napoleon stiffened. "Um, no, _what?_ "

"No, Sir. I'm sorry, Napoleon, it's not my place to question your assignments."

"It's nice to know we agree on something. There are only two people in this organization who are allowed to question my judgement and you are neither one," was the CEA's icy reply. Mark was chastened and stood to leave. "Wait." At Napoleon's gesture, he sat again. "April was dressed the way she was because she is going to be a guest at a Halloween costume party this Friday that is being thrown by a suspected THRUSH satrap leader. The cover she's assuming has an invitation."

Mark relaxed visibly as he slapped his left hand to his temple. "Cor blimey, I'm a bloody _idiot!_ It didn't occur to me that it could be a costume party. I saw her and then, I saw red."

"Far be it from me to argue with your self – assessment. Be that as it may, the reason I'm telling you why she was dressed like that is because _you_ will be at the party also, but as one of the wait staff. She will have a microphone and some other special items placed strategically on the outfit. Yes, she will be dressed provocatively, but she needs to as she's expected to catch the eye of our mark." His eyes narrowed as he gazed thoughtfully at Mark. "You've both used your sexuality on missions and you've never reacted this way to April's assignments before; what's different about this one?"

Mark swiped his hand across his face. "I'm truly sorry, Na… _Sir._ It was _how_ she was dressed; the seamed stockings, fingerless gloves, it reminded me of…someone I used to know."

Napoleon's eyebrows raised at that. "Really. Anything you care to share?" He was a little surprised to see the Brit blush.

"No. I was wrong to get all lathered up and I was _especially_ wrong to question your decisions and authority. Sir."

"Alright, enough with the 'Sir.' I'm over it and convinced that you're contrite. I'll be giving you the details of your assignment on Wednesday."

Just then, the door slid open and Illya entered. "Excuse me, I need something I left. I will be out of your way in a moment."

Napoleon said, "It's fine, Tovarisch, Mark and I were just finishing up. Unless there was something else?"

"No, no, that was all. I'll see you two later." And with that, he exited the office.

Illya sat at his desk and put his horn rim glasses on to peruse his papers. "What was that all about?"

Napoleon filled him in on his conversation with the junior agent. "Maybe I did come down on him a little hard, but you know Mr. Waverly got on me the other day for not conducting myself like a boss…"

"Yes, what was the phrase you said he used to describe your behavior?"

"College frat boy – like."

"I thought that was a wee bit harsh."

"So did I, but when Mark came in here and questioned me, I flashed on what the Old Man said and it ticked me off so I had to remind him who I am."

"Reminding him that you are his superior is not a bad thing, Napoleon. It will keep him in line and respectful."

"Then how come it doesn't work on _you?_ "

Illya just grinned and went back to what he was doing.


End file.
